Rabid Boy and Warrior Girl: A Love Story
by ckrets
Summary: A warrior with conflicted emotions. A fanatic with undying enthusiasm. Two hearts, one island, seven drabbles. All crack.


I'm a multishipper; so naturally, I had so much fun writing this. This is dedicated to **ValerieBB** at KataangForever. I LOVE YOU VAL! MERRY CHRISTMAS HON!

/does not own ATLA

_**Warning: **_Crack content. Read at your own risk. Setting is post-war, before the Kyoshi Warriors are recruited to babysit Zuzu in The Promise. OR WHATEVER.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rabid Boy and Warrior Girl: A Love Story<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>1. Fortune Telling<strong>

Drifting. It always felt as if the Kyoshi Warriors were drifting from one place to another, wherever the wind would take them as opportunity rose. Mostly because they were. Suki didn't mind; it was her duty and she was more than used to it by now. Traveling had its perks. She got to see new places and new people, just like the Avatar did.

Too bad she couldn't go with them most of the time. She hated being away from Sokka. Suki attempted to shrug the thought off, deciding to focus on something else. She and the Warriors were taking a detour to a small village on their journey back to Kyoshi Island. Suki was nonchalantly examining produce provided by a couple of oh-so quaint carts.

"So many choices," she mused to no one in particular.

"Well if you can't decide," replied the cart-owner in a suggesting tone, "why don't you have Aunt Wu decide for you? Aunt Wu is never wrong."

Suki blinked, "Aunt who?"

The man nodded, grinning. "No," he insisted, "Aunt _Wu._ She's the fortuneteller over here and she lives right over there." He pointed to the building right next to the carts.

A skeptical expression was evident on Suki's face. She deliberated, and then shrugged, "I suppose it can't hurt." Her face brightened slightly. "After all, it seems like a little fun."

When she took ten paces over to the home of Aunt Wu, Suki couldn't help but roll her eyes at the fact she was "expecting her." Nonetheless, Suki kept an open mind.

"Ah," Aunt Wu murmured in an inquisitive tone, "you are an interesting one indeed. You should keep an open _heart,_ young warrior, for you see, love is funny thing with you especially."

Suki arched an eyebrow and gently removed her hand out from under Aunt Wu's palms. "I'd imagine so," she chuckled, then immediately thought of Sokka. "I do have a crazy relationship with my boyfriend."

Aunt Wu's face darkened to an extreme, her wrinkles drooping from the sides of her face. "Oh _no._"

"Excuse me?" was Suki's perplexed reply.

"Break up with him now," Aunt Wu commanded through a shaky breath.

"What?"

"You must break up with him _now_," was the elder woman's warning. Aunt Wu gripped Suki's shoulders tautly. The fortuneteller had wide, bulging eyes and a face mixed with antagonism and fear. "For if you do not break up with your current boyfriend, you will be in grave danger, I'm afraid." Aunt Wu's voice was firm and grim. Suki found herself petrified of the older woman's facial expression, but she relaxed once she was released from Aunt Wu's clutches.

"And _why_ would I be in grave danger?" Suki asked matter-of-factly. She narrowed her eyes at Aunt Wu, who simply shook her head in an apprehensive manner.

"Because_,_" Aunt Wu sighed through clenched teeth, "otherwise, you will be torn limb from limb." Suki flinched, but Aunt Wu managed to smile warmheartedly at the warrior. "Oh don't worry about that my dear," she reassured. "You won't need to worry if you break up with Sokka. Besides, you will find happiness with a new love_._"

"Uh-huh," Suki muttered under her breath. She shrugged but gave Aunt Wu her thanks nonetheless. Happiness with a new love? _Rubbish._

**2. Oafish**

Fluctuating. It always felt as if Suki was fluctuating between her duties as a Kyoshi Warrior, a girlfriend, and being on the island on which she was raised. Suki was back on Kyoshi Island; she felt it necessary to trace back to her roots and relax at home. She didn't feel the need to heed Aunt Wu's warning, but Suki did keep an eye out just in case someone else captured her heart.

Pfff, _unlikely._ That woman was merely filled with asinine predictions, Suki assumed. There was absolutely, positively, no _way_ someone _else_ could sweep her off her feet like her wonderful boyfriend Sokka. Her relationship with Sokka was SO amazingly-astonishingly-breathtakingly _perfect,_ Suki was _convinced_ that an "open heart" wasn't required.

That's when _he_ caught her attention. Who was _he,_ you may ask? Why, _he_ was someone whom Suki had constantly known was there, but never bothered so much as to give him a passing glance. That guy…

That _guy_ with the foaming mouth.

As Suki watched the crowd form around her and as the greetings ensued, that _guy_ could not escape her mind. There was something about him that…separated him from all the others.

Maybe it was just his ability to foam at the mouth. Or maybe not. He was pretty goofy and weird, after all.

Once the crowd died down and the foaming mouth guy passed out from excessive fanboying, Suki could finally go home and be at peace.

Muwha. Muwhahaha. _Muwhahahahaha._

Little did she realize that an epic romance was going to follow her arrival on Kyoshi Island soon. Very, _very_ soon. Sleep, young warrior. Sleep soundly. For tomorrow, you are going to have a day like no other.

**3. Amazed and Confused**

Unraveling. It always felt as if her relationship with Sokka was unraveling at the seams, bit by bit, slowly chipping away into a quiet nothingness. Suki tried to discard these thoughts, but deep down, she really couldn't help herself. The longer and farther she was from Sokka, the more doubt poured into her head like acid rain.

Was Aunt Wu…_right?_ Could Suki truly find happiness with a new love?

"_Aunt Wu is never wrong."_ The cart-owner's voice echoed within the confines of Suki's thoughts.

"Suki, is something wrong?" Ty Lee asked inquisitively as the two headed towards the training grounds.

"Aunt Wu," Suki babbled subconsciously.

"Who?" Ty Lee asked with a tilt of her head. They continued walking as the sun boiled down on them. Ty Lee wiped her brow.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing," Suki assured her friend.

Ty Lee did an intricate flip, landing in front of Suki with such accurate precision. She leaned in closer to the Head Warrior, examining Suki carefully and skeptically. "I don't know," Ty Lee proclaimed as she leaned further and further until her face was pressed up again Suki's. "You seem as if something is _troubling_ you."

Suki laughed, "What? _No,_ that's not true."

"Aha," Ty Lee smirked, "but it _is,_ isn't it?" She pointed a finger at Suki, twiddling it back and forth, as if to scold her. "Ooh, I bet I know what it is about," Ty Lee declared oh-so matter-of-factly. "It's about that cutie _Sokka_, isn't it?"

"Is _not,_" Suki pouted, her face growing as hot as the sunny day.

"Is too," Ty Lee replied in a singsong hum.

"Is not."

"Is too is too is too is too," Ty Lee insisted, a sly grin still evident on her face. "It is _too_ and you know it, Suki."

Suki sighed in defeat, "Okay, I give up. It is about Sokka."

Ty Lee placed a hand over Suki's shoulder, smiling benignly and reassuringly. "I'm sure you'll find happiness with a new love," Ty Lee stated. Suki raised a brow. Was the entire _universe_ against her relationship with Sokka? "Besides," Ty Lee whispered, "I hear someone 'round these parts has got some pretty _hot_ feelings for you."

"Really?"

Ty Lee nodded enthusiastically. "Sure. You wanna go meet him?"

"But don't we have training to do?" Suki asked as she pointed to the area they were nearing. "You know, _training?_"

She watched as Ty Lee's expression transformed into seriousness. "No way," she gasped, folding her arms across her chest. "Finding you a new love is _so_ much more important than training. _Any_ day. Besides, we just _got_ here, at the island. Don't you think you should relax for a couple of days before we start training again?"

Ty Lee arched her eyebrows in a suggestive fashion, her smile still broad. Suki shrugged, "Alright, let's go. Take me to this mystery person."

"Ooh, I just know you'll just _love_ him," Ty Lee giggled.

An uneasy feeling struck Suki. It didn't feel…_right_ to go and see another man while she still was technically with Sokka. Ty Lee tugged at her sleeve, "Come _on._" Suki rolled her eyes and followed, speculating the events to come. She had a warrior's heart, and a warrior's heart could only be conquered by another warrior.

Or could it?

**4. Much on the Mind**

Questioning. The entire time Ty Lee was dragging her to her mystery man, Suki was questioning her actions, her heart, and quite possibly her sanity. Every single step felt like betrayal, but yet, she decided to embrace this opportunity to find someone else. Suki got this weird _feeling._ That _feeling_ felt so funny, yet so right. And she hadn't even _met_ the guy.

"Almost there," Ty Lee declared eagerly. She sighed happily. "Oh I'm so happy for you Suki, you have _no_ idea. Now, let me just close your eyes…"

"Close my eyes?" Suki asked in a bewildered tone.

"_Duh,_" Ty Lee stated, shaking her head. "How else are you going to be surprised if you see him while you approach? Silly Suki."

"Okay…" Suki closed her eyes as Ty Lee covered them with her hands. Ty Lee was Suki's guide since all Suki could see was blackness. With her eyes closed, Suki could feel her heart and head pumping. Nervousness swept over her. What if this new guy didn't like her after all? What if she herself still had feelings for Sokka?

No, _no._ It was time to stop thinking about someone she hardly ever sees and to focus on someone who she could actually spend time with. Ty Lee was so close, Suki flinched at the high pitch sound of her voice. "Okaaaay, you can open your eyes now."

It was…that _guy._

And of course, that _guy_ foamed and passed out the instant Suki waved to him a polite "hello."

"I don't think I can have a relationship with someone who passes out every time he sees me," Suki confessed, rubbing the back of her neck as Ty Lee stood beside her.

Ty Lee shook Suki forcefully with pleading eyes gazing into Suki's. "Oh please please please _please_ give foaming mouth guy a chance," she begged. Ty Lee dropped to her knees, clasping her hands together and shooting Suki a forlorn expression. "You didn't even give him a chance," she whined.

Suki rolled her eyes, "How can I give him a chance? I can't even talk to him without having him…foam up."

Ty Lee stood up, tears welling up in her eye sockets. "Oh _Suki._ Don't let your foolishly _foolish_ warrior pride stand in the way of your heart."

"Pride?" Suki asked, offense unmistakable in her tone. "What _pride?_ I just don't think-"

"There you go _again,_" Ty Lee hung her head, drawing a heavy breath. "Just for once, Suki, allow someone of a 'lower class' to claim your heart. There's a lot of fish in the sea, but only one is the yin to your yang."

"But Ty Lee, it's not as if I think he's from a lower class or-"

"Suki, just give him a _chance._ Doesn't everyone deserve a chance?" Ty Lee asked as her hands were clasped once again in a pleading gesture. "See? See? He's waking up. Now," Ty Lee shoved Suki towards foaming mouth guy, "go make friends."

Suki sighed and stuck out her hand. Foaming mouth guy shifted nervously, looking from Suki to her hand to Suki again. In what seemed like forever, he finally shook her hand without foaming up. In fact, he smiled sweetly, and Suki smiled back.

Now that wasn't too bad. Time for a verbal introduction.

"So…I'm Suki and you are?" Suki patiently waited for his name, but instead, got foam as a reaction. She wiped her forehead. "Maybe I should just call you foaming mouth guy." Suki glimpsed back at Ty Lee, who had two encouraging thumbs up.

Despite being unable to force a single word from his lips, Suki impulsively felt an undeniably _fierce_ attraction to him_._ Yes. Oh _yes._ It was his mysterious persona, his fanatical qualities, his indisputably shy charm that snagged this female fish right out of the sea.

**5. Ukulele by the Fireside**

Adjusting. After spending a few days back on the island, Suki felt as if she was adjusting to remaining in one place for so long. And the relationships. She was definitely trying to adjust to the forced relationship between her and foaming mouth guy as foretold by Aunt Wu and put into a test run by Ty Lee.

She did take a liking to him, swifter than she had expected to. He wouldn't say much; rather, he would just foam at the mouth and pass out. Suki got used to it, though. Every time he did so, she would merely giggle or roll her eyes, smiling. Sometimes Suki would catch Ty Lee in the distance, spying on them with her same, pleading eyes.

And believe or not, foaming mouth guy was getting better at controlling his foamage. Sometimes.

"You guys should go on a serious date," Ty Lee declared as ran over to Suki. "I mean, you two are getting _pretty_ close over the matter of a couple of days." She winked, and Suki blushed.

"I don't know," the lead warrior sighed, "Foamy is just _so_ enigmatic…what if it doesn't work out?"

"_Suki,_" Ty Lee grinned, "Suki, _trust_ me. If things go wrong, he'll foam up and pass out and everything will go back to the way it was."

Skepticism apparent on her face, Suki replied, "I hope you're right Ty Lee…"

She invited him to an evening by the statue of Avatar Kyoshi. Suki had spread out a picnic blanket next to a faintly flickering fire that overlooked the waterfront. It was quite romantic, and Suki was pleased with the aesthetics. Now it was time to master the "interacting" portion of the date.

Foaming mouth guy swaggered, that's right, _swaggered,_ over to Suki with a ukulele in his hand and a basket in another. He smiled sheepishly and foamed, but he wiped the foam away. Suki chuckled lightly as he sat down next her with the ukulele on his lap.

"You play?" she asked somewhat-seductively.

Foamy's face ablaze, he nodded slowly.

"Show me."

Bashfully, Foamy plucked the strings of his uke and began to play. Suki listened with an open mind, open ears, and more importantly: an open heart. To her amazement, foaming mouth guy's musical skills went unmatched. His style was soft and simple, yet beautiful. If he could speak half as good as he could play, Suki would have fallen in love with him right then and there.

**6. Kiss by the Fireside**

Accepting. As foaming mouth guy continued to play the ukulele, Suki learned to accept his nature, his personality, his _foaming_ habits. After all, that's what people do when they grow…close to one another. At first glance, Foamy wouldn't appeal to a lady's preference of men. But when one digs deeper, like Suki, you find out hidden characteristics that are quite fascinating.

She blushed; he blushed.

And to think, Suki never thought she could find anyone she really _truly_ liked as much as Sokka. Heh, was she _wrong._ Suki folded her hands across her lap and continued to listen. Sure, he wasn't much of a talker. Or a listener. (Considering the numerous times he passed out). But she never expected to find so many things she liked about him. Life was funny in that way.

His fingers stopped strumming at the ukulele, and Foamy set the uke aside. Wow, he looked _sexy_ underneath the glittering shine of the moon.

They were ready, or at least, Suki hoped they were. There was only one way to find out. Suki exhaled swiftly and leaned into that foaming mouth guy, hoping he could take hint. Unfortunately for her, he didn't. She could feel Ty Lee's presence within her, urging her to go on and take the initiative. So she did.

And as Suki slipped her fingers over Foamy's, she closed her eyes. But before she could press her lips against his…

He foamed and passed out, as expected.

Suki face-palmed and hung her head in embarrassment. "It was worth a _try,_" Ty Lee shouted from afar. Suki spun around, trying to locate the direction of Ty Lee's voice. She saw her friend waving from behind a tree, and Suki couldn't help but wave back sheepishly.

Ty Lee made a quick gesture, but Suki couldn't make out what she was trying to imply. Squinting, she saw that Ty Lee was making a kissy face.

Suki arched an eyebrow and called out, "But he _fainted._"

"So?" Ty Lee replied. "Go for it, girl."

Suki gazed over foaming mouth guy and smiled slightly. Ty Lee, you helpful little matchmaker you. Wiping the foam from the corners of his mouth, Suki puckered up and braced her lips for impact. Though unconscious, she still went for flavor of her lips on his.

They tasted like honey.

**7. If Something Happens**

Changing. Ever since the war ended, Suki braced herself for the changes that would occur in her life. In a matter of mere days, she fell out of love with her old flame and, to quote the _always_ accurate words of Aunt Wu, "found happiness with a new love." Sure, at first she was disbelieving of the truth. Anyone would be, especially since Suki had _thought_ she had it all with Sokka. But as reality sunk its teeth into her skin, Suki realized that Sokka was _not_ her true love. Her true love was someone _different,_ someone _unlike_ all the rest.

Foaming mouth guy. Or Foamy, as Suki would call him when she used his _adorable_ nickname.

It was great. Suki loved staying home on Kyoshi Island as opposed to traveling all the time and not knowing where she'd wind up. She was glad to have met foaming mouth guy. She didn't even know his real _name._ But it didn't matter, because names were _totally_ irrelevant when it came to a hot romance between two unlikely lovers.

Alas, the serene and secure conditions of Kyoshi Island weren't going to last, and Suki knew that from the moment she laid her feet on its soil. When Ty Lee approached her that morning with apologetic eyes, Suki had to cancel her day plans to pack.

"How's your bf gonna take it?" Ty Lee asked meekly.

Suki sighed, "Oh…the usual, I'm sure. But he knows."

Ty Lee cocked her head to the side. "Knows what?" she asked curiously.

"Knows that my home is here, on Kyoshi Island," Suki stated clearly. Ty Lee nodded and grinned, patting her friend on the back. "And _nothing_ could ever change it, not anymore."

"How do you think Sokka will take it? You _know,_ when he finds out about…_him?_"

Suki shrugged and shook her head. "It'll hurt him," she mumbled, feeling guilt swelter inside her heart. "It'll hurt him a _lot._ But, I'm certain he'll find someone else. C'mon Ty Lee, _you_ are the one that suggested I hook up with Foamy. I need some encouraging words here."

Ty Lee giggled and grasped her hands over Suki's. "Don't _worry_ so much, ya big worrywart," she reassured. "Everything happens for a reason, y'know. Besides, it's not as if you and Sokka were all tight-knit…not like you and your _new_ boyfriend, anyways."

Mai was waiting for them by a royal airship. Ty Lee gave her friend a frantic signal of hello, running to give Mai a hug. Suki just laughed and tightened her grip on the bag swung over her shoulders. She looked back at her village, where her beloved foaming mouth guy was waiting with his ukulele firmly in his hand. He sighed slightly, despondently.

"I'll be _back_ for you my love," Suki called out as Ty Lee came over and yanked at her sleeve gently. Foamy nodded sadly, waving his uke in the air. "And if something happens, you know where my heart truly belongs, my _sweet_ Foamy."

Yes. Oh dear- YES_._ No matter where Suki would go, she would wind up back at her home. It was where she grew up, where both good and bad and memories were made. It was where she found her first love, but more importantly, where she found her _true_ love: that _guy._ That guy with the foaming mouth.

_Fin._

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, who knew I could write so much crack, and Foamuki nonetheless? is sorry for any grammar and spelling errors and the sort XD;**


End file.
